Lost
by tripc
Summary: During a fight with a demon, Kagome manages to lose her memories, and ends up in enemy hands. Will Kagome get her memories back, or will she be used against her friends, forever lost to darkness.Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Falling

Kagome stood back away from the fight, wishing she could help. Though with Inuyasha bounding up and around the demon, she didn't want to chance hitting him with one of her arrows. Sango and Miroku were across the clearing, both clearly unconscious. They had been taken out early in the fight, the demons tusks easily throwing them into the trees. She cursed herself for not being able to go check on her friends, but Inuyasha had told her to stay put. Not one to take orders though, she waited for her chance.

When they first encountered the baby boar demon, they were surprised to find out he had two jewel shards imbedded in its' forehead. He was only a baby,and seemed to be very frightened, to which Kagome had insisted they not kill him. Inuyasha argued saying that if she was really worried about human lives that she would insist on him killing the baby demon.

"What in the world are you talking about? It's only a baby, what harm could he possibly do?" She was furious that Inuyasha had said that she didn't worry about human lives.

"Lady Kagome, I believe what Inuyasha is trying to say is that boars demons are very dangerous. In a few months this one here will most likely be attacking passerby's with out any trouble."

Sango spoke up at this point. She understood how Kagome felt. She and the other demon exterminators had to kill a family of demon boars once, and she had wondered how much harm they could really do. She knew if a wild boar was cornered or its babies were in danger it would attack, but demon boars were different. They attacked because they craved flesh. She told Kagome this, knowing she would get the point.

"Alright, I guess you guys are right." She was still saddened that they would have to kill a baby.

"Feh, of course we are." With that Inuyasha ran towards the demon, but was quickly stopped by Miroku's staff.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should exercise some caution. The mother is sure to be close by."

"Feh, what's wrong monk, your not scared of a little demon are you?" With that he pushed the staff away intent on finally getting the shards.

The little boar quickly turned around and started running, squealing for all its worth. It was no match for Inuyasha's speed though, and was quickly killed. He picked up the head to take to Kagome, so she could get the jewel shards. He knew the girl would be skittish about the whole taking the jewel shards out of a severed head, but this was her duty and she would live up to it. He was half way across the clearing when Kagome yelled to him that there was more jewel shards coming quickly they're way. He knew it would be the mother, rushing to cries of the baby, and he knew she would be pissed. He threw the head at Kagome, to which she yelped in disgust as it rolled to her feet.

"Hey, what's your problem! You don't throw heads at people you know. It really rude, not to mention extremely gross." She yelled at him, getting ready to say the "s" word.

"Will you just get the damn shards! The mothers coming and she's very pissed off." Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga,

not sure what to expect. The demons aura indicated it was strong, and by the way the ground was shaking, she was also very big.

"Yeah, yeah. I would like to see you do this, this is so...so gross." She mumbled to herself. "Eww, I really don't want to touch a head. Inuyasha, you are going to owe me big time for this." She knew he could hear her with his demon hearing, and she didn't care one bit if this made her seem weak. After all, she was sure even the strongest of demons wouldn't want to touch a bloody, sticky, oozing head. Unless, of course, they were into that kind of stuff.

Sango and Miroku got into a fighting stance along with Inuyasha, knowing this would be a fight. An adult demon boar was bad, but one that lost her baby and had jewel shards, was really bad. Kagome, oblivious to what was going on around her, was turning a sickly green with the thoughts of how to get the shard out, possibly without touching the head. She knew it would be impossible, with the small tusks rounding their way up protecting the forehead, but a girl could try, right? Knowing what had to be done, she took an arrow from her quiver, picked up the head by the tusk, and started to pull the shards out.

It was at this time, when Kagome started poking and prodding the head with the arrow, that the demon boar pushed through the trees and foliage. The boar could smell her babies blood, which sent her into a rage. She looked straight at Kagome, the promise of death gleaming in her eyes.

Inuyasha knowing it would try to attack Kagome stepped in front of her, with Miroku and Sango following suit. Kilala quickly changed to her larger size to help her master and friends. Shippo, who had been silent up until this point, tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She had just got the last jewel shard out when she looked up to find the demon staring straight at her.

"Don't worry mama, I'll protect you." Shippo whispered in her ear. From the quiver in his voice she could tell he was scared though, so she told him to go hide until the fight was over. Not one to argue, he took off quickly. He knew Inuyasha would protect her, so he ran to the trees.

"Kagome, no matter what happens, I want you to stay put." She opened her mouth to argue with the hanyou, but thought better of it when she realized he was actually saying that he was worried for her. She smiled to herself, knowing that deep down he did care for her, at least as a friend.

Inuyasha made the first move, hoping that the windscar would take it down. He was sorely disappointed when the only thing it did was hit a shield. Something was really wrong with this picture, but they didn't have time to think about it. The thing charged at Inuyasha, intent on gutting him with her tusks, but he nimbly jumped away. Sango knew it was futile to attack while it had a shield, thought to distract the demon so Inuyasha could use the red tetsusaiga. She threw her boomerang hoping to get its attention. It worked, for as soon as it hit the barrier the boar demon turned around to unleash it's fury on her.

She knew it would charge, but wasn't expecting the speed which the demon had. Miroku, who knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, ran towards her, not caring if he was putting his own life in danger. He reached her with barely enough time to wrap his arms around her, accepting the brunt of the attack. For one split second they're eyes met, and Sango could feel the love radiating between them. Then everything went black.

Kagome screamed when she saw her friends swatted like flies into the tree. Inuyasha himself flew into a rage taking the red tetsusiaga and attacking. The barrier dropped, but the boar was still strong without it. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that the fight had gotten closer to Kagome, or the fact that she was eyeing her friends in the distance, he was focused only on killing the demon boar. He pulled back to release the windscar and Kagome saw her opening. She ran behind Inuyasha thinking the demon would be dead soon enough. She ran towards her friends, praying to the gods that they were okay.

"Kagome! Run!"

What happen next seemed to be in slow motion. She turned around and saw Inuyasha out the corner of her eye, but what caught her attention was the demon charging her. Only one thought entered her mind: RUN! She turned quickly away from where her friends were, after all she didn't want them trampled in the pursuit. She quickly ran for the densest part of the trees, hoping it would slow the demon down. Realizing she would have to be careful, because running at full speed while trying to dodge branches and vines wasn't easy, she still did not slow down. Death was at her heels, in the form of gigantic boar demon, she wasn't worried about bumps and scratches, but she did worry about a broken ankle. She could hear Inuyasha yelling to get down, at that moment she was happy she listened. He had used the windscar to tear into the boar but it also resulted in tearing into the trees. She flew to the ground, a giant tree branch narrowly missing her. Not missing a beat she got back to her feet and continued running. She wasn't sure if the boar was dead or not, but Kagome didn't want to stick around to find out she wasn't. She knew Inuyasha would find her, so she ran.

She was scared, sure that death would come today, and tears filled her eyes. She still ran, not thinking, tears blurring her vision, when she felt herself fall. She thought briefly that she was silly running like that, but the thoughts were cut short. Everything went black.

A.N. Okay I just want to say this is my very first story, and so I hope it's ok. Should this be continued or not. Another chapter will be up soon if I get positive reviews. If not then I still may post another chapter anyways.:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In The Hands Of Evil

**A.N.** Well here's the next chapter. I hope it's ok. Just a few things before you read.

1. I could really use a beta reader. Someone to help give ideas, and to read over before I post.

2. aaaaaaaaaaaa : indicates a scene change.

3.Please review if you like the story. I got my first reviews and it made me ecstatic. It truly gave me inspiration. Thanks deathangel and Kitty Rasputin, you guys don't know how happy you made me. Also please no flames although constructive criticism is great. Let me know how to make it better.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters portrayed. I will only write this once.

That's it, thanks for reading:)

Inuyasha was mad, but he was worried more-so. After the defeat of the demon, he went to find Kagome. The only trace left though was her scent, and a small amount of blood. He didn't know if the girl had hurt herself with her mindless running, or if she was attacked by another demon. He searched the area, finding only fresh scents of humans, which he assumed to be villagers. He decided then he should go back to Sango and Miroku, maybe they could figure out something. As he made his way back to the clearing, he thought about what could have happed to Kagome. He thought about the scents, and her blood. Maybe a villager passed by, and hearing the battle, decided she wouldn't be safe there. It didn't feel right to him though, knowing Kagome wouldn't just leave without telling someone. Maybe the villager made her go with him, that might explain the blood. With thoughts like that going though his head, he quickened his pace.

When he got back to the clearing, he found Shippo trying to rouse the others. They were just beginning to come around. Shit! He didn't want to waste time trying to get them up, after all Kagome was hurt, he needed to find her. He was supposed to protect her damn it. He knew though he couldn't leave them behind, they were her friends, they too would be worried. Not to mention the number of sits he'd get when Kagome found out.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" The little fox demon, who was always worried for his mother figure, abandoned the two for his shoulder.

He pushed the little kit off his shoulder, and mumbled under his breath. It was obvious the hanyou was angry about something, but that wouldn't stop them from inquiring about her whereabouts.

"Inuyasha what happened? Where is Kagome?" Sango, who after looking around and not seeing her, worried for her friend. Everything was still groggy, but she could tell something bad happened because of the hanyous actions.

"The stupid girl." He stated this angrily, but as he continued, worry replaced his gruff attitude. "I don't know, the demon started chasing her, so I told her to run. I killed the demon, and I followed her scent. All I found was her blood." He turned so not to let them see the fear in his eyes, but he knew he couldn't hide the worry in his voice. Before he could get his emotions back under control, he was attacked. Shippo jumped him and started chewing and yelling in his ears.

"Kagome's bleeding! How could you let her get hurt, you were supposed to protect her. We have to find her!" He continued to alternate between chewing and yelling until Inuyasha threw him off. "Stupid runt!" He yelled, anger returning full force, his pride hurt. Miroku decided to step in before Inuyasha beat the poor kit to death.

"Surely there must be some trace of her Inuyasha. Did you..." Before he could continue, the hanyou turned on him, giving him a glare that would make most want to run. He knew that his friend was worried, so naturally he didn't take offense.

"Do you think I'm stupid monk? I told you, all that was left was her blood. I checked the area." He ground out, angry that they thought him stupid.

"Of course not Inuyasha." He put his hands up, trying to convey he meant no harm.

"I'm just saying, that perhaps we should go back and check again. There may be some clue as to her whereabouts that was overlooked."

"Keh. The only thing around there was a couple human scents."

"Well then, it may be as simple as tracking them down. After all, if I seen a beautiful young lady hurt, I would naturally take her home. To help her of course." He quickly added the last part because of the glares he was receiving.

They went to the spot where she last was, though nothing more was found. Agreeing that they would follow the scent of the humans, they made camp shortly after. Inuyasha of course was against it, even though he knew that Miroku and Sango needed the rest. Humans had frail bodies, and he was sure they both had a couple broken ribs. They had won the argument, only because they reminded Inuyasha that Kagome would be furious if she found out that he left them behind. As much as he worried for Kagome, he didn't want his back broken with the number of sits he knew he'd get.

As the group settled down for the night, worries plagued their mind. Was she okay? Should we have kept going? How badly is she hurt? That night no sleep came to the weary group, only thoughts of horrible things that could have happened.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

She did not want to open her eyes. She tried that earlier, and quickly decided it must have been the most stupid thing she had ever done. Of course that was pretty easy to decide since she couldn't remember any other stupid things. Then again, who would be able to think clearly, let alone remember anything when you felt like someone was bashing your head into a wall. She didn't know where she was, but was thankful for the soft bed she was on. She knew she couldn't lay there forever, there was something she had to do, she was sure of that. Slowly she opened her eyes, groaning in agony when the light hit them, making it impossible to make anything out. She heard something shuffle beside her bed and was startled to hear a mans voice. His voice was deep and seductive, sexy even, and she briefly wondered if the face matched the voice.

"So, your awake." Slowly, she turned towards the voice, blinking to clear her eyes. She could see the man now, and decided he was indeed as sexy as his voice.

"Who...who are you? Where am I?" She questioned weakly. She felt like crap, and she was scared because of the missing memories, but she needed to know.

Naraku was at first surprised, then realized this would work greatly in his favor. He had been watching the whole ordeal though Kanna's mirror, and couldn't resist helping out the boar demon with a shield. It was just for fun, but the demon did pretty good on it's own. Seeing the girl run and trip had been too much to pass up. Inuyasha was busy, and with the others knocked out, she was unprotected. He planned on having a little bit of fun with her, then taking her to one of the battles just so he could torture them with her death. Now though he had better plans, something that would be worse than her death.

"Do you not remember anything my dear?" He asked sweetly. He had to be sure. If she indeed knew nothing about her past, he could put his evil plan to work.

"No...nothing. Do we know each other?" She was unsure about his man, knowing nothing about him.

He feigned hurt, tears coming to his eyes. He knew he could act, hell he could do anything.

"Kagome, it's me, Naraku...we are in love my darling. You can't really have forgotten? Everything we've been through, our love, how could you forget something as great as that." He sounded desperate, almost willing her to remember. Tears flowed down his cheeks. His eyes filled with sadness and he turned quickly away from her.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if the man was telling the truth, but the way he was crying, her heart broke for him. She wanted to know more, but she was afraid to ask. She didn't know anything about this man, nor herself, yet he seemed to know her. He hadn't hurt her, so she figured she could trust him for now. After all, where else was she supposed to go.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't remember, but maybe you can help me. Perhaps if you tell me about our time together, then something will come back." She smiled softly as he turned back to her.

"Of course my love. We will get through this. For now though, you must get some rest. I will send someone in to change your bandages. I have matters I need to attend to, but do not fret, I will be here first thing when you wake up. Tomorrow, I will tell you of our past." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. His voice sounded hopeful, and she couldn't help but feel grateful towards this man.

Naraku turned to leave. He had to update his 'children' and servants as to what was going on. He would not tolerate someone screwing up his plans. He smiled to his-self. This would be fun.

A.N. Its short, but I think they will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Searching

A slap resounded through the clearing. Inuyasha shook his head. It seemed no matter the situation, the monk never failed to grope Sango. It was a morning ritual going on for quite some time. A grope, a slap, one storms off, the other stays with a stupid smile and dazed look. He was sure the monk must have brain damage by now, if he even had a brain.

Inuyasha dropped to all fours, sniffing the ground. He had already found the scent of the humans, but wanted to make sure he didn't go the wrong way. Most thought the process was simple. Get the scent, and follow. He had done that once, when he was young, and he lost a day in tracking. Instead of going the direction they headed, he went the way they came from. He heard his friends snickering in the background. Damn them, didn't they know this wasn't easy. There, he caught it, the direction the scent was strongest.

"Hey idiots, you done with the laughing? In case you forgot, Kagome could be in danger." He stalked off. He wasn't really mad at them, hell he knew how he looked when he was down there. Really though, how can they be laughing when Kagome was missing.

It was still early morning, the sun barely past the horizon. A small stream could be heard trickling in the distance. The birds sang their lively morning songs, waking the inhabitants of the forest to a new day. It was beautiful, though none took notice. Nature was something they took for granted, barely noticed because everyday they saw and heard the same. They had never took the time to acknowledge, nor appreciate it before; today would be no different.

The path they followed was well traveled. The villagers took it most likely to get water from the spring, or to travel to a neighboring village. The men that could have Kagome took this path, and the sooner Inuyasha got her back, the better.

"We're coming up on a village." He told them, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. They was used to it though. He would always give a warning, so they could be on their guard. Not all villages welcome a group mixed of demons and humans, the fact was most didn't. Though most of the time the people wouldn't attack or bother them, only giving dirty glares, sometimes harsh words.

They had made it to the outskirts before a man stoped them. He approached them and stopped at some distance. There were children trailing him, laughing joyfully. He turned around and told them to go play, then turned back to the group. He smiled invitingly as he approached. His hair was tied back, with a few strands falling out, and he had the look of a kind and gentle man.

"Hello, can I help you?" He had took in the groups haggard appearance, concern expressed in his eyes.

"Yeah, did you pick up a girl in the forest yesterday?" Inuyasha knew this was one of the men they were intent on finding.

Miroku stepped forward to ward off any uneasy feelings about them looking for the girl. "She is our friend, we've been traveling together for quite some time. We were fighting a demon when said demon charged her. She ran away, but we had to finish it off before it got to her. She disappeared shortly after, and we hoped that someone might have brought her here." He said in a friendly manor.

"If you have her, you better not have hurt her." Shippo, who was trying to be brave like Inuyasha, said to the man. He really looked cute, even though he had his mean face on.

If the man had doubts before, he certainly didn't now. As soon as the kit jumped forward ready to protect his friend, his eyes took a softer look than before. He really had a soft spot for kids, no matter what species.

"Well little man," Shippo puffed his chest out at being called a man, "I did find a young lady in the forest yesterday. She was hurt pretty bad, but I took care of her." He looked at the others. "Please follow me."

They followed him to what they assumed was his home. It was scarce really, only a few herbs, a bed, and a window. He must have been a healer, though it had to have been pretty small time. One of the reasons the kids liked him so much, he was probably the one who fixed up their knees and elbows when they got scraped up.

"Would you like some tea before I tell you what happened?" They all straightened up, concern written all over their faces. "Oh no, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, she's fine. I just thought you might like to hear of her condition." He said apologetically.

"No thanks. We just want to know where she is, and how she's doing." Sango said before the hanyou could make a snappy remark.

The man nodded his head. "Of course. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suikotsu."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

She woke up late that morning feeling better, and just as he had promised, he was there. They both exchanged good mornings, after which they drank tea. It was a comfortable silence, and she took that time to examine her surroundings. The only word she could come up with to describe the room was beautiful. But even that didn't do it justice.

Spanning the walls was a beautiful illustration. The mountains in the far background, the trees and flowers were bright and skillfully drawn, the birds gracefully floating above the earth. It was breath taking really. There was a tansu (Japanese cabinet) in the corner. It had many shelves, and was beautifully carved. There was a low table, also pretty with its carvings as well. She was beginning to think they lived rather well.

"Tell me, how is it we live in this beautiful place? It looks as though it was built for a ruler or a lord." She was still in awe, so she didn't see his face drop momentarily.

Damn. He didn't really think about having to explain about their accommodations. And he couldn't tell her that it was indeed built for a lord, but not to worry, he was dead so he wouldn't mind.

"Well you see Kagome, it is a lords home, but we do not live here. We saved the poor young man from a horrible demise, and he graciously offered us to stay here for the time being." There, that should shut her up for a little bit, at least he thought.

"How? I mean how did we save him?" She looked at him with innocent eyes, waiting for him to explain.

He had a terrible urge to wring her neck right then. He knew he would have to tell her things, but he wanted it to be on his terms, not hers. Then again though, he knew he would get more pleasure from future plans, unfortunately they involved the girl being alive.

"We came upon him in a battle with a demon, one he would most definitely lose, so naturally we helped him out." He decided that should be good enough for her.

"I see. I think I should meet the lord before we leave. Do you think you could arrange it? I mean it might help with my memory." She looked as though she had figured out the secret to life.

"Yes love, I'll see what I can do, for now you should go bathe and get dressed. We will talk more after you eat something." He stood to leave, praying to Kami she wouldn't ask anything else, otherwise he might kill her. He was definitely going to have to figure something out, she was much too annoying with her sweet innocence to be able to stand her for long.

"Umm, Naraku?" She stopped there, having a bitter taste in her mouth. She dismissed it as a sour stomach, although it did feel weird saying his name.

"Will you tell me of our life together today?" She wanted to know. He nodded.

"Then I will hurry." He left then, without another word. She wondered if he was annoyed with her, but then thought that she would be annoyed also if she had to deal with someone who couldn't remember being with you. She sighed, this would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Trickery**

Before the group could inquire about Kagome, a young boy came running into Suikotsu's house. He was out of breath looking as though he had ran a great distance. He was a small boy, smaller then most his age, and he reminded Sango of her brother.

"Suikotsu, please you have to help! Natsuo fell and hurt his knee. It's really bad

Suikotsu!" The little boy was very frantic with his news, managing to get it all out in one breath.

"Hayaki, please calm down. I'm sure he's okay, now tell me where he is, and I'll go see him immediately." He said, trying to calm the boy down. He gave an apologetic look to Inuyasha.

"If you don't mind following me, I can tell you about it on the way. After I get Natsou fixed up, I will then take you to her." He said all this while gathering some herbs and bandages.

"Feh, whatever. I just want to get out of here, we've got things to do." Miroku and Sango glared at him, he just shrugged.

"What he means to say,is that we would appreciate that very much." Miroku said, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be rude to the man anymore. They followed them out of the hut.

They really didn't need the boy to lead them, you could hear the cries of the child from quite a distance. Nevertheless they allowed him to lead, as it made him feel important being the one to "rescue" his friend.

What seemed to be a great emergency turned out to be a small scrape. It had bled a lot, which was probably why the children had panicked. Though after just a few minutes it was cleaned, bandaged, and the boy was off again.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, now then about your friend. Me and my companion had been walking through the forest and indeed there was a young girl. She looked as if she had tripped. She was unconscious when we found her. We brought her here, cleaned her up, and have been waiting for her to wake up. I'm sure she will soon, and if you would like, I can take you to her now." He said all this while walking towards a temple. They thought he was acting odd, because the whole time he was scrubbing at his hands to get the blood off. Normally doctors wouldn't be so squeamish around blood, but they supposed some people just couldn't handle it.

"My house is really too small for her to stay in, so we decided to put her here in the temple." He looked around a bit then yelled.

"Hey Renkotsu, you there? Huh, he must be out, I know where she is, follow me please." He led them across the yard, into the building.

"Inuyasha," Miroku pulled him towards the back of the group, "Do you not find it odd that there is no monks here? Where have they all gone off to?" He kept his voice low, so Suikotsu would not hear.

"Yeah. I smell blood so keep on your guard, this is probably a trap." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action then? Perhaps it would be better to fight in the open." Miroku thought that is was weird that a man so kind would willingly lead them into a trap, but you never knew anymore. He had noticed something odd about the man when they first met, but couldn't place what it was. He was sure they would find out soon.

"I wonder where everyone is at." Suikotsu asked to no one in particular. "Ah, she's in here." He stopped at the door and opened it, then gestured them to go ahead. He followed them in and looked at Inuyasha.

"You say her name is Kagome correct?" Indicating the lump under the covers. Inuyasha nodded. There was definitely someone under the covers, but the incense the monks had burned made any smell recognition impossible.

"You can try to wake her if you like. I'm sure it might be rather frightening to wake up to a stranger, then to a friend." He said to Shippo. The kit did look rather anxious to see his mother figure again.

He pounced on the bed before anyone had a chance to stop him. He started shaking her shoulder, whispering for her to wake up. He then pulled the covers back so he could see her. The person there did appear to be a woman, but it wasn't Kagome. She had two blue stripes, one under each eye, reaching down to her chin.

"Why hello Suikotsu, long time no see." The woman sat up, grinning madly, waiting for his reaction. She then hopped out of bed, bringing with her a sword. Only now did they realize it wasn't a woman, but a man.

The man he addressed looked confused at first. Then he looked horrified, images of blood and gore flashing through his mind. Deep down he knew who had massacred the people, but he didn't believe it. He bent down with his head in his hands, mumbling incoherently.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, brandishing his own sword. The rest of the group took their que. He was almost worried over what was wrong with the man, but had more prominent business with the thing in front of him.

"Oh my, you are adorable." Jakotsu said, eyeing Inuyasha like a piece of candy.

"What the hell you sick fuck. Last time I'm gonna ask, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha felt dirty being looked at like that by a man. He wanted to just take him out, but before he could make his move another mans voice interrupted him.

"Now, now, Jakotsu. You really must control yourself. You can play with him after we get what we came here for." A man dressed in the robes of a monk walked in, and turned to Suikotsu. "You remember us don't you Suikotsu." The man questioned. He too had two stripes running from his chin, though his ended above his eyebrows. He also had a weird insignia (if any one knows what the symbol is, please let me know) on his forehead.

"No one is going to play with me ass hole." He made a move towards the man in the priests robes. He was going to enjoy killing this guy, making that sick remark had been his death warrant.

"Inuyasha, behind you." Miroku warned him.

He turned just in time to block the slithering blade of Jakotsus'. He growled, wondering what kind of sword he had.

"Sorry cutie. If you wanted to play, you should have told me." Jakatsu smiled seductively at Inuyasha."Oh and do you think you can growl for me when we have some privacy, it's incredibly sexy."

Inuyasha blanched, then pushed Jakotsus' sword away. "What is wrong with you?" It was disgusting the way this man acted, and he desperately wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Jakatsu pouted. "There's nothing wrong with me, you just can't see a good thing even when it's staring straight at you." Again he threw his sword at Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku were torn between helping their friend out , to laughing at him. It was very funny to see how he reacted to Jakotsus come-on's, but knew they would be able to laugh later. They turn to where Suitkotsu and the man was, wondering what was going on.

He had effectively block their sight of Suikotsu, and was whispering to him. Miroku went in to attack, raising his staff to strike the man unconscious, but before he could finish his move, what looked to be claws blocked his staff.

The man they knew once as Suikotsu, was no longer the same. The once gentle looking man now had green stripes covering his face, his hair spiky. He had a partial glove on, which had four claw like steel pieces protruding out of it. He had a look in his eyes which told of enjoying bloodshed. Miroku backed away, surprised at the change that had taken place,

"Jakotsu, we have Suikotsu. Stop playing with the mutt and lets go." The man drank from a bottle he had in his sleeve.

"Awww, do we have to...I was having fun. Can I at least take him and keep him? I promise I will feed and water him, and we'll be quiet at night?" Jakotsu pouted, begging the man to let him "keep" Inuyasha.

"Maybe later. Lets go." With that he spit the liquid out, it turning to fire as soon as it left his mouth. With the group distracted, they made their escape.

They rushed out of the room, smoke billowing out behind them. Kiara transformed once they reached the courtyard allowing Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to climb on her. Once everyone was settled, she took the skies. Inuyasha jumped the outer wall, looking back at the burning building. Don't worry Kagome, he thought to himself, we'll find you.

A.N. Well here's the next chappy. Let me know what you think.:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Deception**

Kagome sank into the tub, all her tension melting away. She had wanted to hurry, but the water was very comforting, so she decided she could use a little extra time to think about things anyway. She made mental notes on everything she knew about herself.Then decided it was useless, because she didn't know but one thing, her name. She sighed in frustration, splashed the water in a mini fit, even pouted for a few minutes. She knew this would get her nowhere, but she felt she was entitled to some frustration. She soaked for a little longer then got out, drying herself. She stopped in front of a mirror and saw a small scar on the side of her stomach. She studied it, touched it to feel the slight swell of it, and wondered where it came from. She closed her eyes, trying to think, where did it come from, when did she get it. She sighed again, and gave up.

Shaking her head she walked over to the clothes the servant, who was old and looked weary, had set out for her. The woman had said she would come back after she was finished, but not knowing how much time she actually had she dressed quickly. The kimono given to her was stunning, the colors bringing out her best features.

She looked in the mirror once more and smiled to herself. _It'll be ok. I'm sure I'll get my memory back, and everything will be as it should be._ She thought this, but somehow, deep inside she knew it wouldn't. She sat down to wait for the older woman, unconsciously putting her hand to her side, above the scar. She leaned back and closed her eyes, and was assaulted with images.

She was running from someone or something. Then she was pinned against a young man with dog ears. He had killed the thing that was after her. He then turned to her, threatening her, and took chase. She ran and fell, claws swiping over her head, narrowly missing her. The vision ended there.

She sat up quickly, breathing hard as though she had experienced more then the memory. She jumped up from her chair and rushed towards the door, knocking into the servant in her rush to open the door.

"My Lady, are you ok? What's the matter, is there something wrong?" The old lady had a soothing calm in her voice, her eyes searching the room for any dangers, then the girl for any wounds.

"Oh my, I am so sorry for running into you. It's just that I have to see Naraku, it's urgent. I have to see him right now, can you take me to him?" She rushed her words, excitement coursing through her because of the memory, fear because of what it contained.

The old woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, but he gave explicit orders for you to bathe and eat. I cannot take you to him looking as weak as you do. First you will eat, then I will take you to him." She said this while bowing low, backing out of the room.

"Now come my Lady, the faster you eat, the faster you can see him." She turned, expecting Kagome to follow.

From the trip to the baths, Kagome knew she would get lost, she didn't even know where her room was from here. She knew it would be fruitless to try to convince the woman to ignore her orders, so she followed.

"Why did you call me your lady?" Kagome asked, trying to keep up with the servant. She had forgotten about trying to memorize her way, taking more interest in the paintings on the wall. They were beautifully done, telling of myths and legends.

"My Lord instructed me too. You are a honored guest here, it would be unwise to treat you with any less respect then that of a Lady." She said without looking back at Kagome.

"Would it be to much to ask to call me by my name? I can assure you I'm no lady, and I would prefer to be called by Kagome." Still paying attention to the paintings, and not where she was walking, she ran into the woman again. "Oh no, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The old woman cut her off. "Do not worry about it, we are here. Go eat, I will be back to get you in a little while. With that she bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The woman turned back, eyebrows raised in question. "I, um, wanted to thank you, and ask what your name is, after all I need to know what to call you in the future, right?" Kagome asked, blushing at her rudeness.

The old woman smiled sadly. "My name here is servant. That is what you can call me." And with that, she was gone.

Kagome sat at the end of the low table, not sure what to do. There wasn't anyone around, in fact the only people she had seen the whole day was Naraku and the old servant. She didn't think much on it though, as three servants came out weighed down in food. She had never seen so much, and wondered if she was the only one to be eating.

"Excuse me, could you tell me who else will be eating?" Kagome asked a servant, while eyeing the food. She could hear her stomach rumbling, and she suddenly felt as if she was starving.

"It's just you my Lady." The servant replied, placing a bowl in front of Kagome.

Kagome felt her mouth drop. _I'm supposed to eat all of this? _The servant noticed her distress, she put her hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, my Lords orders were for you to eat your fill, but you are not expected to eat all of it." She smiled slightly at Kagome, then left.

Kagome sat still for a few more moments. She felt weird not knowing who's home this was or who's food she was eating. She didn't feel comfortable at all. But, she was hungry and she couldn't just look at it, so she started eating. She didn't want to be disrespectful to whomever it was, and she felt it would be rude not to eat what was made for her.

After she had ate all she could, which wasn't much, she sat back trying to relax._ That was the best meal ever. I wonder when the servant will come get me._ She hadn't forgotten about her partial memory, and was still excited about it. She wondered who the man was that tried to kill her, and what she had done to make it so.

"My Lady, I assume you are finished?" The old woman approached her from behind, startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes I am. Will you be taking me to Naraku now?" She asked.

The old woman nodded her head slightly. "Follow me please."

Kagome got up from the table, and followed the woman back through winding halls. She would never be able to learn her way around, but it didn't matter much seeing as this was only temporary. Kagome wondered how she would go about telling Naraku about the memory. The old woman stopped in front of a door, and bowed. "You may go in, he's expecting you." She opened the door for Kagome and closed it when she walked through.

"Hello Kagome, I assume you enjoyed your bath and meal." It wasn't a question, merely a statement meant to be polite. He gestured for her to sit down.

"Yes I did, thank you." She replied sitting down on the pillow she was offered. She looked around the room, and noticed it was similar to hers.

"The servant told me you had something urgent to tell me?" He questioned.

"Yes, I have remembered something. Well not really remembered, but saw images. The memory was like it was broken, only showing me pieces. I was hoping you could fill in the blanks." She looked down, nervous because she hoped he would know about that time.

"Of course I will help you as much as I can, but you must know, we've only been together for four months or so." He said. He knew it couldn't be a memory of their fights, otherwise she would have tried to escape.

It struck as odd that they had only been together for a short amount of time, when just yesterday he was saying how deeply in love they were. She could imagine falling in love with sometime in a short amount of time, but to proclaim it the way he did, she had got the impression they had been together for a long time. She just couldn't see herself meeting someone, fighting beside them through battles, falling in love, and proclaiming her love so strongly in a span of only four months. If she had felt that strong about their love, shouldn't she have felt something still? She shook her head, she couldn't really say who she was, or what she might have felt for this man, but she did know that she was safe, fed, and bathed, and it was because of him.

Naraku watched the many expressions flitter across her face. Confusion reigned supreme. He wondered momentarily if this would work, but pushed it aside. Everything would work out, even if she did start remembering things. He could fill them in, change things around a bit, and she would believe him. She trusted him.

"Like I said it was like it was broken, but there were many images. I was running from something, then I was pinned against a young man with dog ears. He killed the monster, but then he turned on me and tried to kill me. I'm not sure how I got away, or even why he tried to kill me, but that's where it ended." She looked at him, something akin to hope in her eyes.

"A young man with dog ears? Did he have white hair?" This was even better then he thought. Inuyasha had tried to kill her at some point, and that's what her memory chose to reveal.

"Yes he did. And he had red clothes on, do you know who he is?" She was again excited, thinking he knew of the time.

"Yes, we know him. His name is Inuyasha, he is a half-demon. He is the one that tried to kill you this time as well, and I wasn't fast enough to get to you. He is the one who caused this." He looked as though he was disgusted with his-self.

"Why? How?" It was all that she could think of to ask.

"You are the protector of the Shikon No Tama, a very powerful jewel. It holds the power to grant anyones wish, be it for good or evil. It was broken though, and the pieces scattered throughout Japan. One piece though can still grant strength ten fold. You and I are trying to find the pieces, so that we may make it whole and keep it safe." He told her this while pacing the floor.

"For a while you traveled with the half-demon looking for shards, thinking he was your friend. You met up with a demon slayer and a monk whom joined in the hunt. I believe the day you spoke of is the day we met. You never told me much about that day, and I never pushed. I felt that losing someone you thought to be a friend, was something you wouldn't want to talk about. I was traveling with my group and heard the fight. We heard you scream so we went to see what was going on. My companion, Kagura, got you out of there while I fought with him. The monk and slayer came and fought alongside of him. I escaped shortly after. Now I must tell you something, because it's only fair for you to know the truth. I, too, am a half-demon. I do not covet the jewel as others do, I only wish to see it safe." He sat down and looked at her, waiting for her reaction to his story.

"I think I would like to go for a walk." All that he had told her was still sinking in, and she wanted to walk. It would help clear her mind, and let her think. She looked up at him, and noticed a small frown.

"Did I say or do something wrong, dear?" He questioned.

"No, its just that its a lot to think about. I just want to clear my head, and stretch my legs for a bit, you know get some fresh air. If you think the Lord would object, I can just go back to my room though."

She said, worried she had upset him. He looked as though he was suspicious of her, though she couldn't figure out why. The look disappeared quickly though, almost as if it hadn't been there at all.

"No, I'm sure he wont mind. You can have the servant take you to the garden if you would like." He sat back down and looked over some papers on his table. It was clearly a sign of dismissal, so she left. The servant was waiting outside the door for her and Kagome told her of their destination. She couldn't help but wonder that day why he had been suspicious of her.

A.N.Sorry it took so long...but its bound to be slow around the holidays. Hope you enjoy. Also as for the indents in the beginning of a paragraph, I don't know whats wrong. It just wont keep them. If anyone knows what I'm doing wrong, please let me know. Happy Holidays everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Despair**

It was a small village. Not many people had lived there, only twenty or so. But for every one that they had to bury, they felt their hearts weighed down in grief. They could only assume that while they had been inside the temple walls, these people had been attacked. Sango had nearly burst into tears when they found the little ones that had been trailing Suitkotsu. Inuyasha and Miroku was surprised that she had shown such weakness, for it wasn't very characteristic of her, but they understood. One of them had looked like Kohaku, and it only served to remind her she had failed. She had failed to protect her brother and she had failed to protect these young ones as well. Though no one thought that way of her, she felt it was the truth.

Miroku and Inuyasha worked diligently to bury the villagers while Sango and Shippo went to find flowers for their graves. Miroku watched the two, smiling slightly to his-self. Sango was trying to comfort Shippo for the loss of Kagome, Shippo in turn trying to comfort her. He could only think that Sango would be a wonderful mother someday, that was if they lived through the battle with Naraku, he though with a grimace.

"Hey, you just going to stare at Sango all day or are you going to help?" Inuyasha said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Even though everyone thought him to be dense, which he liked because no one would come to him trying to talk about their problems, he knew very well what they felt for each other. The looks they would sneak at each other, were the same as he would sneak to Kikyo.

Sango, overhearing what he said, quickly turned her head away blushing. Miroku, surprisingly said nothing, and went back to praying over each grave.

Inuyasha shook his head. He had been hoping to raise the groups morale, he needed them to focus on Kagome, not their grief. _This isn't right. Normally Miroku would have something sly to say, then Sango would end up hitting him in the head when he started daydreaming. We have to get Kagome back._ He looked up to the sky. The sun was barely visible, disappearing behind the trees. Before he had met Kagome, he would have left the bodies to rot and went after those who had attacked him. He wouldn't have cared about stupid humans that, he thought, wouldn't accept him. Now, though, he knew that not everyone was the same. He had found friends that accepted him for who he was, and it was all because of her. She was his best friend, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku joined him where he stood looking at the sunset. "We need to make camp Inuyasha. Tomorrow we will search for information on the men that attacked us. I believe they have Kagome, or at least know who does." Miroku expected him to argue, but he simply nodded his head and took off for a tree.

"Get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow." That was all that was said from the hanyou. Miroku and Sango shared a look. They knew he was having a hard time with Kagome being gone, they all were, but he didn't seem to be out of control like they thought he would be. They made camp, ate ramen from Kagomes' bag, and laid down to get some rest. Above them in a tree, a pair of amber eyes surveyed the area, watching over his friends as they slept.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Miroku was having the most wonderful dream. So wonderful in fact, that if the leading lady knew the part she played, surely he would not remain amongst the living. It was nearing extremely wonderful when he was abruptly awoken. He cracked open an eye, and upon seeing an annoyed Inuyasha, decided in would be in his best interest to get up and wake the others.

He grumbled under his breath about being woken from his most pleasurable dream state, then an idea came to him. Being one to never pass up an opportunity, he put his plan to action. He kneeled down in front of Sango's sleeping form. Reason told him that if he was to caress her back side, she would turn over to slap him thinking he was behind. He reached over her slim body, slowly and quietly, as not to wake her. He knew she would wake up immediately after he touched her, but was hoping to get out of slapping range by the time did. He had the urge to laugh manically as his hand neared it destination.

A slap resounded through the clearing. "Pervert!" Sango screamed at him, gathering her things to get ready to leave. Inuyasha grunted something about screaming females assaulting his ears when Sango turned on him. "You knew what he would try to do, so you deserved it. Grrr, sit boy!" Inuyasha flinched, those words alone having an effect on him. Frustrated by the boys, and because she wished Kagome was there, she stormed off. She was having a hard time with Kagome missing and also the little boys they had to bury. "Come on Shippo, I don't want you to be influenced by these two." She yelled back.

Shippo looked at the males and shook his head. _Will they ever learn? _He questioned his-self, before running off to find the furious woman. Sango was scary when she was mad, and he didn't want any of that anger directed towards him.

Miroku was still on the ground rubbing his cheek. He didn't understand, he hadn't even touched her, yet, and somehow she knew what he was planning. He didn't think she had been awake, so maybe she had developed a sixth sense. He sighed, oh well, there was always later.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Inuyasha had checked the area around the temple for the scent of the men. They had been light, nearly gone, but they had lead in a general direction. The group had walked for two days, taking time only to camp. Silence reigned over them, as each was lost in their own thoughts.

Inuyasha halted the group, sniffing the air. Kilala started growling, and grew into her larger form. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, knowing there must be something wrong for Kilala to act that way.

"There's a village ahead of us. They are burning it down." By _they_ the group assumed them be the men they were in pursuit of. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala's back while Inuyasha raced through the trees.

When they reached the village, there wasn't any villagers in sight. They prayed to Kami that they had made it out alive. The village itself was in ruins, smoke billowing out from what was left of the homes. They made their way through the destruction towards the center of the small town, before a familiar voice stopped them.

"You monsters! How could you!" They all turned around to face the voice of their friend. Shock overwhelmed them, and they were speechless. There before them was Kagome, arrow pulled back aiming at Inuyasha's heart. She looked beautiful, dressed in a traveling kimono, hair pulled up in a complicated twist. She was the same, though in the few days they hadn't seen her, her soft features turned more into a hardened warriors. Rage filled her eyes, turning them white with the power she was to use against them.

They didn't know what happened to their young friend, but what ever it was, it was bad. Sango started to take a step towards the miko, but was held back by Miroku. She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes, but he merely shook his head. Shippo, who was about to lunge towards her, was then held back by Sango. He whimpered, knowing there was something wrong with his mother figure, but wanting to be with her so bad.

Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it. This was not the bright happy girl he once knew.

"Kagome," He was cut off.

"Be quite you retched creature! You don't deserve to live! With all that you've done to me, to these people! You don't deserve any last words!" Kagome screamed at him, shaking with rage. She took a deep breath, then released her arrow. Filled with her power, it was meant for only one purpose, to purify him to hell.

A.N. Ok guys. I have to say I was very dissapointed that the last chapter got only one review. I wish I wouldn't have to ask, but please, please review. Let me know if its good, bad, wonderful, or sucks.:) Sorry for taking so long with the update. I really kind of lost my inspiration for a while. Thanks for reading my story everyone:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

She was ready. After the nightmares and the talks, she knew she was ready to end his life. She could shoot him in the back, though there would be no honor in such a thing. Besides, she wanted him to know. No, needed him to know that she, Kagome, was the one to decide his fate.

"You monsters! How could you!" She screamed, feeling the hate for 'him' rushing through her veins, giving her power more strength. She didn't pay much attention to the others with him, feeling that when he fell, they would either run, being weak without their demon, or challenge her and die. They betrayed her, she was sure; otherwise they would not be with the murderous half-breed.

"Kagome," He spoke, but she didn't want to hear from him. He didn't deserve to speak her name, nor deserve to ask for mercy, which she was sure he was going to do.

"Be quiet you wretched creature! You don't deserve to live! With all that you've done to me, to these people! You don't deserve any last words!" The rage had her shaking, but she knew it was now or never. There was nothing left to say, nothing that could fix what he had done. Only his death, and her vengeance for herself and others that he had hurt. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and released.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Flashback (Three days earlier)

She shot up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking with fear. She put trembling fingers to her eyes, trying to keep the tears that had welled up at bay. She didn't want to think about the nightmares, they frightened her to the core, but she couldn't push them away either. She knew they were her memories, that they were important, but why were only the bad ones made known to her?

"_Why can't I experience one nice memory?" _She asked the heavens, knowing she would get no answer though.

"Bad dream?"

She screamed, pushed herself opposite the voice, and ended up falling off the bed. She didn't stop, though, knowing that she was in no position to fight off an attacker, and scrambled to her feet. She ran for the door, praying that someone would come, but was stopped short. The intruder wrapped his arm around her waist, and put his hand over her mouth.

Just as any girl in her position might do, she panicked. She kicked and squirmed, but the man was too strong, and held her tight against him.

_"Where's Naraku? Isn't he supposed to protect me!" _Her mind screamed.

"Kagome, dear, you have to calm down. It's me, Naraku."

For a moment, one she would never question herself about, she felt dread upon hearing his name. It passed too quickly to grasp a meaning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he told her once he felt her relax a bit in his arms.

She nodded her head, still not being able to speak, to let him know she understood. Once released, she turned on him.

"WHY did you do that? I don't know who you think you are, buddy, but you don't just sit in the dark waiting for some poor, defenseless girl to wake up so you can scare her to death! What were you thinking?" She put a finger up, wagging it at him as though he was a bad dog. If the girl hadn't amused him, he might have ripped her head off and sent it to her friends for her actions.

"I promise you, dear, that isn't what I was doing. I heard you scream, so naturally I came to check on you," he smirked when he saw her anger turn to confusion.

"I screamed in my sleep?" She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. She felt horrible now. She yelled at the man for coming to check on her.

"Yes. Now do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you, it's just...you scared me, and I didn't think. It was just a nightmare, and I'm sure you don't want to talk to me now so I'll just go back to bed." Still not meeting his eyes, she made her way back to her bed.

He mentally sighed. While this girl could be amusing at times, she was frustrating more so. He made his way to his previous seat by the bed, and lit a candle for her comfort.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you. I understand. Now, please, tell me of your nightmare."

She thought about it for a moment. She didn't think it fair to unload her burden on him, but, well, she needed to tell someone, and he was offering.

"Ok, well first off, I'm pretty sure they weren't just nightmares, but memories. Are you sure you want to hear this now? It might take a while." At his nod, she continued.

"I was walking through a forest, and I came upon this girl. She looked kind of like me, only older, and she had two snake-like demons circling her. Anyway, I started running towards her, but she shot an arrow at me. It cut my cheek, but kept going. At first I didn't think she wanted to kill me, but then her arrow made a big hole, and I fell in. I managed to grab hold of a root, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on long. She appeared above me, said something, and then her demons brought me up. It's weird, because I can remember thinking that her eye's looked dead and cold, but I couldn't hear anything actually said," Kagome mused for a moment before continuing.

"She took my necklace. I believe it was the Shikon No Tama, or at least part of it. Instead of saving me as I thought she would, she just let me drop. It was confusing at first because that guy with the ears saved me. That one ended there. The next started almost the same way, in a forest with the same woman. She bound me to a tree, except this time the man came and they shared a very passionate moment. I tried to get his attention, but he ignored me. At first I wondered why would I see this, but now I think I know. It, my mind, was trying to tell me they were in league with each other.

She paused, sadness over coming her. She felt he betrayed her, more then just her friendship. She shook it off after a moment and continued once more.

"It didn't end there though. The last was the worst. There was blood everywhere, bodies on the ground. 'He' was there, his own hands covered in blood. He was laughing. Three men were on their knees, begging for their lives, and he was laughing. He was going to slaughter them, without a care. I think that's when I screamed. He turned and I saw that he wasn't the same. His teeth had elongated, purple jagged stripes adorned each cheek. But his eyes were what scared me. They looked as though they were filled with blood."

She shook with the memory. She hadn't realized she had started crying, until a tear fell on her hand. She quickly wiped her eyes, and for the first time since she yelled at him, she looked at Naraku.

He sat there contemplating all that she had told him. It was wonderful, not only was she having bad memories and nightmares, but she was also beginning to open up to him. Everything was working in his favor, and he knew it.

"We must do something about him, this Inuyasha. We must kill him Kagome." He rushed as he saw a look of fear cross over her features.

"You must think of all he's has done to you, to the innocent people. It's horrible, I know, to have to take someone's life, but I believe you are the only one who can do it, and it must be done. You are a priestess with great power, and I know you can do it."

Kagome slowly nodded her head. Everything he said made sense; she knew she had to kill him.

"Ok, how do I do it, and when?"

Naraku smiled. This was a lot easier then he could have ever imagined.

"You use the bow. I'm sure you will remember once you get it in your hands. We will work together until an opportunity arises for us to take out this despicable demon. Sleep now, we start working tomorrow."

True to his word, they did start working. Everything about the bow did come back to her, and even though she started a little rusty, she got better. Naraku even had another priestess come and teach a couple of things, such as channeling her power, and how to keep a better aim. Kagome worked for two days, striving for perfection. Aided with thoughts of 'him' killing innocents, she reached her perfection, and beyond.

They were outside, she practicing with her bow, he giving advice, when a young woman rushed outside. Naraku introduced her as Kagura, a wind witch and friend of his. Kagura told them of Inuyasha attacking and killing a village full of innocents close by, and that she felt they needed help. Kagome knew she was ready, and agreed. Naraku couldn't go, as he said that he didn't wish to be rude to the lord of the home, and told them to go ahead, he would catch up after he properly said farewell to the lord.

Together she and Kagura made their way to the village. She felt a little weird on the trip because of Kagura. Naraku had only mentioned her once, and until now she had never met her. She pushed those thoughts away though, wishing to focus on the task ahead of her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha couldn't understand it. He knew he had done things to her, but he had never done anything to these people. But it was too late now, too late to try to explain, too late to tell her that he was sorry, too late to even try to save his own life. No one else would save him, every one of his friends were in shock, and he didn't know if he truly wanted to even try to save himself. He closed his eyes, and readied himself for the impact.

He waited. He had heard that sometimes when death was coming it would happen slowly, but, damn, this was way too slow. He cracked open an eye and was surprised to see his view of Kagome blocked. In front of him stood Kikyo, holding her own bow in front of her causing a shield to form around her and the group.

He stepped aside just in time to see Naraku there talking to his Kagome. He saw her nod her head, then both take off with Kagura. He'd never felt so confused in his life.

"What the hell is going on?" He wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? Your precious Kagome has turned her back on you." Kikyo turned around, wishing to face the seemingly ignorant hanyou. She knew that even though the evidence was right there in front of his face he would argue.

"My mama wouldn't do that! Naraku must have her under a spell or something. Kagome loves me, she loves all of us!" Shippo screamed at Kikyo.

He couldn't imagine his Kagome turning against them; she loved them, and hated Naraku.

"I agree Shippo, he must have a spell or some other means to have her controlled."

Sango nodded, agreeing with the sometimes-wise monk.

"Well, regardless of what you may all believe, there was no spell. Surely, as a monk, even you see that. As for other means, I doubt it. She was doing this of her own will."

Shippo was ready to launch himself towards the woman, but stopped short upon hearing Inuyasha. They all turned to him, surprised that he had stayed silent for as long as he had.

"They're here," was all he said as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Coming around the corner was the man they knew as Suikotsu, grinning manically, behind him followed Jakatsu, who also seemed extraordinarily happy as well.

The group got into position to fight, Kikyo drawing her arrow to help. They knew of Jakatsu's sword, and of Renkotsu's fire, whom they were sure wasn't far behind. What bothered them though, was the sound. What ever it was, it was big and loud.

"Hey puppy, happy to see me? Cause I'm really happy to see you," Jakotsu pulled his sword out, puckered his lips and blew a kiss at Inuyasha.

"You're teamed up with Naraku, aren't you? What did he do to Kagome!" he yelled, while running towards them to attack.

Jakotsu parried the plow, quickly moving out the way before replying.

"Silly pup, you shouldn't concern yourself over a stupid woman. I couldn't care less if he did anything to her, but I do know that what your friend said is true. She did everything of her own volition," he said while easily dodging Inuyasha's attacks.

"Kagome would never team up with that bastard. So stop lying!" He moved in quickly landing a blow on Jakotsu's shoulder. It cut deep, but Suikotsu quickly started attacking, allowing him time to get away.

"You're in for a surprise pup," Suikotsu teased Inuyasha.


End file.
